


Knockin' on Your Door

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, i don't know how to write drunk people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: Eduardo shows up at Edd's door drunk off his ass and letting a lot of things slip through the cracks





	Knockin' on Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> check out my blog 'righthandwriter' on tumblr to read more of my works! check out my main blog 'm3wbun' if you just want to get to know me!

Edd was home alone.

Tom and Matt had gone out to the arcade to pass some time but Edd wasn’t in the mood so he just sat around watching cheap tv sitcoms. It wasn’t his ideal weekend plan, but there wasn’t much else to do.

Then, he heard a knock at his door.

At first Edd chose to ignore it because he wasn’t expecting any packages or a visit from anyone special, but when the knocking became more persistent and frantic, the green-hoodied man sighed and shuffled to the door.

He flung it open, surprised to see none other than his neighbor at the door. 

Except he looked a little…..wasted.

“Eduaaaaaaardo. What do you want?”

“Edd! Eeeeedd, Edd, hey Edd,” Eduardo hiccups, a dopey little grin on his face. Yup, the poor guy was drunk off his ass.

“Would you..uh….like to come in?”

“No! I-I mean-” Eduardo stumbles a bit and leans against the door frame with a little giggle. “I wanted to…to telllll you something….something…im. por. tant.”

Edd took a step forward to help his neighbor balance, a confused expression on his face as he looks the other up and down. Eduardo’s shirt wasn’t tucked into his pants, the collar was pulled all the way up, and it looked like he hadn’t brushed his hair this morning.

“Eduardo, it’s barely past noon. What the hell could be so important that you have to get drunk so early in the day?”

The latino man just grins and falls forward, his head pressed against the other’s chest and Edd had no choice but to wrap his arms around the other so he wouldn’t fall on his face. “Edd~ I love you,”

That had to be the strangest thing Edd had heard in a LONG time. 

“E-Excuse me?”

“I looove you. I-I always have, f-fuck you’re so smart and hot and funny and, and, and-”

“Eduardo, I think you should go home and get some rest, you really shouldn’t be-”

“and eeeeeeverything I wish I could be.”

That last bit seemed to make Edd’s chest hurt a bit. He hadn’t expected to hear something so depressing out of a giggling drunken man.

Well…

He had heard some things like that from Tom but most of the time, Tom kept silent while he was drunk.

With a soft sigh, Edd wrapped his arm around Eduardo’s waist and helped the drunken man inside. “Come on, ‘duardy, I’ll get you some coffee and you can join me for tonight’s horror movie marathon. Sound good to you?”

Eduardo giggled, his arms curling around Edd’s shoulders as he presses a sloppy kiss to the other’s cheek. 

Edd just smiled.


End file.
